


Loving Jerk

by moricat



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, minewt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moricat/pseuds/moricat
Summary: Random vague sappy smut fluff for my hardworking best friend, I love her and I hope she likes it<3





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dokiis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokiis/gifts), [mintnewt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mintnewt).



Newt stirred awake as the warm rays of sunlight danced over his cheeks. It was a welcome he couldn't complain about but rather rejected since he was having a very happy dream... Reluctantly opening his sleepy eyes, he was met with a surprising sight to greet him: Minho, very casually sitting beside him in his bed, as though he were waiting for him for ages.  
"Minho?"  
"Good morning, sunshine." He laughed, amused at his own mockery.  
"Did... did you watch me sleep?"  
"For a while, yes. Until you woke up. You do this cute little nose crinkle when you're dreaming, it's too entertaining."  
Newt blushed and nudged Minho for his childishness before getting out of bed to dress himself for the day. "...Are you, going to stay and watch this too?"  
"I suppose I could; if you want." He winked.  
Newt rolled his eyes and went about his business, not minding his room mate's leering and chalking it up to nothing but brotherly play.  
His morning ablutions complete and pants on, but still unzipped, Newt took a seat on the bed again to brush his hair, never minding Minho's loyal lingering presence.  
"Your bangs are so fluffy, you know that?"  
"Yeah, they're a mess when I wake up. I'm fixing it, hang on--"  
"No no no, I meant it as a compliment. I like it a lot."  
Newt blushed. He could swear Minho was toying with him sometimes. Though still unexplored, Newts heart was swimming with feelings for Minho he couldn't quite express. His smile, his warmth, his voice, his arms, his sense of humor... everything about him made Newt's heart skip a beat now and then. Was Minho aware of that? Was he playing with his feelings? Finally, Newt realized he should reply to the compliment before the silence became awkward, "Thank you..." and continued brushing his hair.  
Minho watched him, eyes full of thought and suddenly Newt felt a gentle hand against his cheek.  
"Can I try something?" Minho asked in a hushed tone.  
"...O-okay... What is it?"  
Without saying a word, his eyes locked on Newt's, doing all the talking for him, Minho's hand moved down from his cheek to his neck, feeling Newt's warm skin against his own.  
Newt, very nervous and unsure of what to do, resolved to simply keep his eyes on Minho's, on stand by for what was in store. He tried to keep his breathing steady and to remain relaxed despite his body being the very definition of flustered... but Minho was watching. He had to repress his fears.  
Minho's hand continued its mission, moving down to Newt's sweet chest, caressing it and feeling his heart beat, which rapped at a pace Newt simply couldn't hide. The focused hand moved on to his stomach, the gentle sensation of being touched bringing an unconscious smile to Newt's silent lips.  
Minho's own lips parted as he looked at Newt with a longing, hopeful expression for the next part of his plan. His hand slipped slowly, fingers first, down into Newt's pants, bringing a blush to Newt's face as his body froze.  
Without saying a word, Minho simply looked into his crush's eyes trying to ensure his comfort in the situation. Newt's eyes sparkled at Minho's and this alerted the adventurous hand to continue its journey. Generously grasping Newt's dick through the cotton of his boxers, Minho could feel it swell and appreciate in his soft clutch as he fondled it carefully for a few minutes. In a moment, the hand had ventured further, reaching into the underwear to access Newt's bare erection. With a gentle stroke to start, Minho took hold of the cock and gave it a kind pump. A gasp escaped Newt's lips and caught Minho's admiration. He pumped a couple more times, met by a gentle moan. Minho's free hand rested against Newt's cheek as he gazed upon his face with fascination. This expression he beheld was one Minho couldn't wait to get better acquainted with.  
He began pumping more and more, studying Newt's reactions and behavior, noting everything that seemed to please him, like he was researching a way to breathe life into a work of art.  
Newt began to jerk a bit and moaned louder as Minho went on, but suddenly he halted his jerking, much to Newt's dismay.  
"Wh-why did you stop?" He asked breathily.  
Minho's arm wrapped around him, pulling his body in close, his other hand still wrapped around his dick. "Newt..." He whispered into his partner's neck. "Do you like it when I touch you?"  
Newt moaned "Yes... yes I do, please keep going--"  
"Do you really like it?"  
"Yes! Yes, please finish, please."  
Minho breathed heavily "Then say my name. Let me know."  
Newt nodded, too consumed with his feelings to speak. Minho's hand continued, faster and more indulgent to Newt than before.  
"M-- ah-- ha-- Minho-o--"  
"Say my name again."  
"Minho!"  
"Do you love this?"  
"Yes-- yes I-- lo-love it when- you- touch me like this-- I love it so mu-uch-- ah--"  
"That's it, moan for me."  
"Ahh--"  
"Show me you want it."  
"Ahhhh-- Minho-- I love it-- I-- I love you-- Ah-- AH-- HH--"  
"Come for me! Come for me, Newt! Come for me! Say it again!"  
"Minho, Minho, Minho, Minho, MIN--" his voice went silent though the words still came out. 'Minho- I love you.'  
"Ah--" Minho let out a satisfactory sigh for his good work as he felt the release of Newt's wonderful cum pour into his hand. He kissed his neck and removed his hand from his pants to let him see the result of his compliance to the tryst, a gross yet oddly rewarding sight to see for the very out of breath and heaving Newt. His head fell against Minho's shoulder, at a loss for words wondering what he could even say after something like this.  
"Hey. Shank. Did you mean that? Did you mean what you said?"  
Still huffing, Newt replied with confusion "Huh? What did I say?"  
Minho's eyes stared deeply into Newt's half lidded ones, desiring him so desperately. But now wasn't the time.  
"Never mind. Just relax and breathe. You reek of virgin." He jested.  
Too euphoric to laugh, Newt simply got comfortable and rested against Minho for a while, planning to do so for as long as he would remain there and allow him to. Minho held him close with his arm around him, staring thoughtfully down at his semen covered hand. Newt meanwhile began to recall what had just happened, and wondered what would come next...


End file.
